The Master and His Pet
by Ritsu Arasashi
Summary: Sasori has a pet. His pet's name is Deidara. One-shot for now, possible three-shot.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto, or Sasori and Deidara. They may have argued in the series, but I doubt they ever made out, so yeah.

A/N: This is SasoriXDeidara yaoi, or guy on guy. If you don't like that, don't read. Oh, and there will be lemons, hehe. And slightly AU, cause Sasori's not a puppet.

* * *

"Bu-but Sasori-da-Agh!"

The moan echoed through the room.

"Now come, my pet, do you not like the chain around your neck?"

"Sa-Sasori-danna, we have job to do-" His voice was cut off as a mouth closed over his.

When Sasori pulled away, Deidara felt almost as if he were losing something.

"Pein can find someone else to do the job." Sasori loved the look of the chain around Deidara's neck. He pulled the younger man closer and said, "Besides, isn't this what you've been begging for?"

"Ye-yes, Sasori-danna. But our job-Pein will be-"

"Forget about that bastard, you're my pet and right now I need to show my pet some attention. Attention that my pet has been craving for, ne?"

Deidara _had_ been craving Sasori's touch. He'd been craving the older man's kiss, every- But they had a job, dammit. They'd catch hell for it later if they didn't complete the job in time.

Sasori tilted his head to the side to look at his lover. "Something wrong, pet?"

"I-I-" Sasori kissed him. "I just don't want you to be in trouble, Sasori-danna..."

"Forget about it, pet. I'll be fine. Now, for your attention."

Deidara waited. He'd been good lately. He and Sasori had barely argued at all. Did that mean Sasori-danna would be gentler?

Sasori fingered the chain. _Hell yes, _he thought. _He's all mine. Now..._

Deidara trembled. Was this Sasori-danna's revenge? To make him wait until he couldn't hold it in anymore? Hands ran over his chest and back as lips pressed themselves against his. Deidara responded gratefully. He hoped more would come. Then, it stopped. Deidara couldn't help a moan of longing from escaping from him. Had he done something wrong?

"Don't give me that look, pet. You've done nothing wrong, I simply have to get you ready."

Ready? It was going to be more than just caresses and kisses this time?

"Here, pet," Sasori continued, placing his fingers in Deidara's mouth. "Suck."

Deidara obliged and as Sasori continued kissing down his chest and caressing him, felt his pants tighten quickly.

"Oh," Sasori said, moving back but keeping his fingers in Deidara's mouth. "We almost forgot about that, didn't we?"

Deidara nodded slowly and released Sasori's fingers.

Sasori kissed Deidara as he removed the intruding garments and then placed his fingers in Deidara's mouth once more. "Now get me ready for you, pet."

Deidara frowned slightly around Sasori's fingers. _Sasori-danna's not usually like this,_ he thought. _Even when he's being gentle, it's always for him. Why the change?_

"What?"

Shit. Sasori-danna had dropped the "pet". Deidara knew it was going to hurt this time.

When he didn't recieve an answer, Sasori removed his fingers from Deidara's mouth and proceeded to get up.

"Sasori-dan-" The blond's voice died in his throat.

The red-head looked at his lover as he leaned back against the wall, crossing his arms over his chest as he did. "Why are you afraid?"

"I'm afraid that I won't be able to please you and that you'll punish me."

Sasori sighed before pinning the blond's arms over his head as he shoved the younger back onto the bed. "Why ever would I do that to my pet?" Gripping the blond's wrists in his left hand, Sasori reached up and stroked his pet's cheek gently with the fingertips of his right hand. "I would never punish you unless you allowed someone else to touch this body of yours," he whispered.

"Tha-that will never happen, Sasori-danna," Deidara moaned.

Sasori smirked, the left corner of his lips curving up in a way that made a shiver pass down Deidara's spine. He leaned close to his lover's ear before breathing, "Then you will never be punished." He then bit down on the flesh beneath the younger man's ear drawing a longing moan from the one beneath him. "Now that I've done away with all your fears, my pet, are you ready?"

Deidara nodded, unable to coherently form words any longer.

"Suck, pet," Sasori said.

They'd already been through this, but then he'd made Sasori upset, the fingers had dried.

Deidara took Sasori's fingers into his mouth and sucked, his eyes closing partway as Sasori began kissing down his chest, nipping at his collarbone as he did so. As Sasori reached his navel, Deidara jerked, accidentally biting Sasori's fingers and causing the older to jerk back.

Sasori frowned as blood oozed from the bite. "Perhaps this was counter productive..."

"Gomen, Sasori-danna, I-"

"Shh, pet," Sasori said. "We'll do it this way, for now." He reached into the drawer of the bedside table and pulled out the lube. Perhaps not the most enticing, but it seemed he'd kept his pet on tether hooks for too long to be sensual. Sasori poured a little onto his palm, slicking his fingers with it. He pushed Deidara's thighs apart a little more and slid one finger in. He slid it in and out a few times to get his pet used to the probing, before inserting two. Things went well until he inserted three and accidentally brushed against Deidara's prostate.

"Nn-gh, Danna," Deidara panted. That felt so damn _good_.

Sasori removed his fingers, earning a whimper from the blonde. He covered Deidara's mouth with his own before slamming into the blonde without any warning. Perhaps he'd been too long without it as well.

Deidara's scream was muffled by Sasori's lips over his. He was so close, and he could feeling the coiling heat in his stomach already. It had been too long. Too damn long...

Sasori pulled out almost entirely before shoving back in. As he developed a good pace, he listened to the moans coming from the man beneath him. His shifted just slightly and began thrusting into Deidara's sweet spot.

"Sasori-dan-na-aa!" Deidara moaned as his sweet spot recieved the attention he'd been dying for. As Sasori continued thrusting into him, he reached up and wrapped his arms around Sasori's neck. "D-danna, I think I'm gonna-" But it had already happened. Deidara came forcefully onto the both of them as he threw his head back in ecstasy. His eyes closed, he muttered something that Sasori couldn't make out.

Thrusting a little more, Sasori came inside Deidara as he reached down and bit his pet's neck, sucking on it forcefully. He pulled out of Deidara, only to recieve a moan in return. "Oh, come now, pet," he murmered as he released Deidara's neck. "That was only round one, and the both of us know it."


	2. Magnum Opus

Magnum Opus

A/N: Kay, so for the title, if you don't know already, I believe it means something along the lines of "work of art". As for the chapter itself, it is wholly un-beta-d because my beta, bless her heart, has a very packed calendar and so I didn't want to force more on her. Oh, and as for my other fics (mainly More Than a Pet), I plotted out almost all of the story line and then realized "Shit, I haven't written any of this down." So, I have to pull it out of my subconscious once more. And finally, please try not to expect too many updates what with school, but I will try.

Deidara: When are we gonna get to the lovin'?

Well, I was-

Sasori: Yes, my pet needs attention.

Fine, fine! Do your piece.

Deidara: Finally! Danna?

Sasori: And now, without further ado, the author presents the second part of The Master and His Pet, Magnum Opus.

_Bam! Bam!_

Sasori frowned and rolled over, pulling the pillow over his head.

Deidara snuggled against him and groaned irritably at the interruption of their break before round- What was it again? He'd stopped counting after round three.

_Bam! Bam!_ "Sasori! Deidara! Get your fuckin' asses to Pein's office!" Hidan yelled, banging on the locked door to add emphasis.

"Shut the fuck up and leave us the hell alone," Sasori snapped, flipping the bird at the closed door.

"Fine," Hidan yelled. "I'll give him the message." And then, blessed silence.

"And don't forget which finger!" Sasori snapped back.

Deidara sat up yawning and then snuggled against the red head's chest. "Pein's gonna kill us, isn't he?" he murmured.

Sasori ran his fingers through the blond's hair. "Mm, he's just jealous because Konan's too much of a cocktease."

Deidara smirked. "Hey, Danna?" he said, nuzzling against Sasori's neck.

"Hmm?"

"Can we go again?"

A sadistic smile crept onto Sasori's face. "Love to." He pounced, slamming Deidara back against the bed, causing the mattress to squeak in protest. But when he touched his lips to Deidara's, it was gentle, all the desperate aggression gone after the first few rounds. Sasori moved slowly from the blond's lips down to his jaw line where he trailed light kisses back to his ear before nipping playfully just below the earlobe.

Deidara moaned, tilting his head back to allow Sasori better purchase, which the red head took immediately, and bucked his hips to thrust his erection into the red head's.

Sasori groaned at the friction and pulled back slightly, whispering huskily, "You're gonna get hurt if you don't watch yourself, Dei."

Just then, the door flew off its hinges, slamming against the wall.

"You're both going to get yourselves hurt if you don't get your dick out of his ass and the two of you get your fucking mission done, or so help me Sasori, I'll burn all your damn dolls and throw all of the brat's clay away!" Pein yelled.

"Two things," Sasori said, looking at Pein.

Pein glowered angrily.

"One: my dick is _not_ in his ass, we haven't gotten that far yet this time; two: they're not dolls, they're _puppets_. Works of art."

"I don't care if they're fucking _priceless_," Pein raged. "They're just as useless as you two idiots. Now, get off your lazy, fucking asses and do the damn mission." He turned and stormed back out, but halfway through the door, stopped and whirled on them again. "And if I catch you two having sex again before the mission is over-"

"But we're not having sex, un," Deidara interrupted him.

"Then what the _fuck_ do you call yourselves doing?" Pein roared.

"Well…" Deidara pulled himself up and wrapped his arms around Sasori's neck, kissing the red head's lips gently. "We're making love…"

"And creating art," Sasori finished with a smirk.

Pein just stared at them incredulously before shaking his head. "You know what? Just forget it. Go on-"

"Creating art?" Sasori supplied, grinning like the cat who's gotten in the cream.

"Yeah, that," Pein said. "I'll just get Hidan and Kakuzu to capture the Niibi."

"Fine with us, Pein," Sasori replied, still grinning. Oh, the things he was planning for his little blond uke.

"Right," Pein said, walking out of the room. "Hidan? Kakuzu?"

"Yeah, what is it?" Hidan's grumbling drifted into the room.

"You two are now assigned the Niibi."

"FUCKIN' HELL! Why? That was Sasori's damn job."

"Sasori will be sent after the Ichibi," Pein went on. "It should prove easier this way, considering he already has spies in Suna."

Sasori shot out a chakra string and shut the door before lodging a chair against the knob. "Now… Where _were_ we?" he purred.

Deidara wrapped his legs around Sasori's waist. "You were about to take my perpetually tight ass?" he supplied.

"Yeah. That sounds about right," Sasori mused. He proffered his fingers only to have Deidara push his hand away.

"Take me dry, Danna, un."

Sasori smirked. "As you wish, pet," he said before thrusting into blond, relishing in the loud, sexual scream that came from Deidara's lips next. Yeah. He was going to have _fun_.


End file.
